Confession Of Love At The WaterFall
by Raimi In The Mushroom Kingdom
Summary: A Naruto x Hinata series set in shippuden with love,lust,action, and adventure
1. The Break In

Confession Of Love At The WaterFall

Chapter 1:The Break-In

It was a normal day for Hinata see was watching Naruto this time something was different about his training happened was that he was practining chakra barriers and his shirt got all ripped up so he took it off Hinata could not believe what she was seeing...Naruto without a shirt right in front of was getting wet and her heart was beating but who could blame her,her crush shirtless hot and held her breath so Naruto can't hear here."I can stare at him like this all day" She thought.  
>Naruto then finished training and heads to the Ramen Shop a daily tradition after had a hint of disapointment on her face.<br>Hinata:Aww he left...guess it's it time...  
>She heads to Naruto's house,pulls out some keys,and opens the door Flashback:<br>Hinata:Saukra...  
>Saukra:Yes,Hinata?<br>Hinata:I need..T..to ask you a favor Saukra-Okay,what is it Hinata:I need you to...to...get...Naruto's keys to his I can make a copy of him think he lost it and I can return the to him.  
>Saukra:(a little shocked)why do want that.<br>Hinata:well...um...  
>Saukra Then puts her hands on her shoulder.<br>Saukra:Alright it's okay you don't jave to tell me and I can do too I see him today Hinata:Th...Thanks Saukra that's very kind of you (Later)  
>Naruto:FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,Where did I leave my keys!<br>Hinata:Na..Naruto-kun Naruto:Oh sorry hinata I didn't mean to say that in front of you.  
>Hinata:It..It's okay.<br>Naruto:So is there something you wanted to tell me?  
>Hinata:Uh yes.<br>Naruto:what?  
>Hinata:I found your keys (she hands them to him).<br>Naruto:Oh thanks so much your a life saver!  
>He then hugs her and Hinata's face turns he brightest shade of red possible Hinata:Your Welcome Naruto-Kun...<br>Cuts back to the present:  
>Hinata found it hard to believe,she was breaking an enter but the more she thought of it,it didn't seem like had a key...so does that count as a break-in?<br>She is now inside of her love's house and to her surprise it wasn't as messy as she thoguht it'd be,it was all nice and clean.  
>Hinata:Oh Naruto-kun sure likes to keep his house clean.<br>She then shook her head Hinata:NO time for distractions must find what I'm looking for I don't have much time but then again knowing Naruto he'll probably stay at the ramen shop for at least...now there has to be something in here that could indicate he might like me..  
>She then walks to Naruto's room.<br>Hinata: I can t believe that I m in Naruto-Kun s room She then looks around there is something that she sees that sparks her interest It s a journal She picks it up.  
>Hinata: Nar Naruto-kun has a diary? She opens it and reads it.<br>Hinata: I can t believe I m actually reading his diary His diary reads:  
>Dear diary, man that sounds so sappy this is last time I write that the only reason I have this thing in the first place is cause Sakura gave it to me on my birthday telling me I should write down my frustrations and get stuff off my chest. This is kind of a lousy gift if you ask me, but at least she gave me a gift nobody else did, well except Hinata She gave me some scrolls which I need to get to reading soon.<br>Hinata: (Blushing) He he mentioned me 2nd entry, whoa that sounds a lot better, today I trained with purvey sage it was not fun especially having to tolerate the hermit but I got FREE ramen out of it! well this entry was kind of short Hinata: Naruto sure loves his Ramen Third entry, Ramen That is all Hinata: (chuckling) Oh Naruto The next entry then surprises her.  
>Fourth entry, I saw her today she s so beautiful How can I tell her I love I used to have a crush on Sakura but my love for this girl is much more she is so sweet and nice she may not be the greatest shinobi ever but to me she is and she is so beautiful Hinata: He He s not talking about Sakura but who?<br>She continues to read:  
>How I just want to hold her, kiss her, and look her in the eyes saying I love you Hinata Her face turns bright red.<br>Hinata: He He loves me? Then she hears someone opening the door.  
>Hinata: Oh no it must be Naruto.<br>Without thinking she throws the journal and jumps through window, breaking it, and makes run for it.  
>She could hear a voice saying Naruto: AHHH someone broke into my house.<br>Hinata then thought Wait a minute if I run then I look guilty she then runs back Hinata: Naruto-kun Naruto: Hinata did you see someone running from here Hinata: No, why?  
>Naruto: Someone broke into my house but they didn t take anything so I don t think I should go after them I shouldn t waste me time on those low lives.<br>Hinata: Yeah Naruto: Well it was nice seeing you .hey Hinata I know we might not know each other that well but I really do want to get to know so want to hangout ?  
>Hinata: I d love to hangout with you Naruto: Sweet Tomorrow at 4?<br>Hinata: Sounds great Naruto: Awesome, see you tomorrow (He runs off)  
>Hinata just smiles.<p>


	2. A Growing Relationship

Chapter 2

A Growing Relationship

Hinata was in the Hygua compond getting ready for her big DAY OUT WITH NARUTO She stands infornt of a mirror trying on different decides to go with her trademark Jacket,undershirt,pants and sandals.  
>Has she is leaving the compond,but she then heard a voice call out her name.<br>Neji-Hinata.  
>Hinata-Yes,Neji..?<br>Neji-Where do you think your going?  
>Hinata-I'm going out with a friend Neji-Who?<br>Hinata-Na...Naruto-Kun Neji-Hmph,Well you better not let your father know about this he might kill Naruto over this.  
>Hinata-Thanks Neji for not telling my father.<br>Neji-Your welcome I guess (At Naruto's house)  
>Naruto-FUCK,If I don't hurry I'm going be fucking late.<br>He then tries his to put on his black and orange jumpsuit on as fast as possible Naruto-I won't let Hinata down believe it!  
>He quickly goes to the kicthen.<br>He makes himself a cup of instanat ramen he slurps it all down in seconds He checks his watch Naruto-SHIT! 3:48 He then gets up and runs off He runs and then he starts to jump across bulidings to cover more ground Naruto-Only five minutes til 4:00 Luckly he makes it on time and meets up with Hinata.  
>Naruto-Hinata!<br>Hinata-Na..Naruto-Kun!(smiling)  
>Naruto-(In His mind)Oh my God She is SO beautiful.(to Hinata)So you ready to go?<br>Hinata-Yeah Naruto-Great let's go Hinata-Okay they go off and arrive to a prairie plane Hinata-The flowers are just beautiful Naruto-(Under his breath)Just like you..(To Hinata)Are you hungry.  
>Hinata-Yeah Naruto-No need to worry(Summons a picnic basket and blanket)I got it covered.<br>They both sat down.  
>Hinata grabs a sandwich from the basket and Naruto gets some dumplins Hinata-Dumplins...for lunch?<br>Naruto-It's okay,I ate at home.  
>Hinata-Ah I see.<br>Naruto just devours the dumplins and Hinata giggles as she takes a small bite of her sandwhich Naruto-Sorry I'm a messy eater Hinata-It's okay(she whips his mouth)  
>Naruto-Well it looks like you learned something about me.<br>Hinata-Well I can tell you something about me...my dad hates me Naruto-Why?  
>Hinata-He thinks I'm weak and I don't desevre to be the heir to the clan Naruto-That's BULLSHIT Hinata looks shocked Naruto-Sorry about that I didn't mean to sound harsh.<br>Hinata-It's okay Nartuo Naruto-Hinata I think your really one of the strongest shinobi I know if not the strongest.  
>Hinata-Than...thank you Naruto-Kun Naruto-Your very welcome He then hugs and kisses her cheek This Shocks Hinata Naruto-Sorry Hinata Hinata-No it's okay I felt really nice Naruto-Really?<br>Hinata-Yes(Blushing)  
>Naruto-Well since you told me something peronsal it's only fair that I tell you something personal about me Hinata-Okay Naruto-Did your parents ever tell you what happened to the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon Hinata-Yes,they told me that the 4th Hokage killed it Naruto-So they didn't Hinata-What do you mean Naruto-The truth is the demon was sealed into a newborn baby Hinata-Who's baby?<br>Naruto-It was me...he sealed it into me that's why all the adults hated me cause they knew...if don't believe me(He lifts up his shirt to show her the seal on his stomach)  
>Here is proof that the fox is inside,this is the seal Hinata then rememebers seeing it when Naruto was training with his shirt off but at the time she didn't know Hinata-So that's why my father hates you so much.<br>Naruto-I'm a monster(lowers his head)  
>Hinata-Your not a monster Naruto rises his head Hinata-Your the nicest,sweetest,funniest,and bravest person I my friend,Your not a monster Naruto tears up Naruto-Thank you Hinata(He hugs her)<br>Hinata-Your very welcome Naruto-Kun.  
>Naruto then wipes away his tears Naruto-Hinata do want to go into to town with me?I need to buy a few things.<br>Hinata-I'd love to go with you Naruto-Kun Naruto-Great They both got up and left to go to town Naruto-Lets got to that store Hinata-Okay they go inside Hinata-So what are we getting?  
>Naruto-Just a few things I need for my house.<br>Hinata-Okay I see Naruto then looks up through the aisles He grabs a few lightblubs,air freshnes,cockaroach traps,bug spary and 50 cups of instant ramen Hinata-Is that every thing?  
>Naruto-Yup He goes to the counter and pays the walks back to Hinata Naruto-Let's go They both then exit the store and make their way to Hinata's house Naruto-Well here you are Hinata-Yeah,thanks for walking me home Naruto-Your welcome(Turns to walk away)<br>Hinata-Um..Naruto-Kun Naruto-(turns back around)Yeah?  
>Hinata-Do you want to come inside for a while my father is not home Naruto-Sure They then both enter Hinata's house Naruto is in awe of how big and nice her house was.<br>Naruto-Wow your place is awesome Hinata-Thank you Naruto-Kun Naruto-So what do you want to do now.  
>Hinata then thinks of a dirty thought which makes her blush.<br>Hinata-let's go to my room She blushes even more when she says that.  
>Naruto has a similar thought and blushes Naruto-Alright sounds good to me Hinata-Follow me Hinata then leads Naruto to her room.<br>On there way ther they spot Neji Neji-Naruto...(To Hinata)Hinata!If your father finds out your in deep shit Hinata-Neji please don't tell him Neji-I won't but don't let your father find out He then walks away Naruto and Hinata then go into Hinata's room They both sit on her bed Hinata-Naruto-Kun are you comfortable?  
>Naruto-Yeah thanks Hinata-So what do you want to talk about?<br>Naruto-Actually I want to tell you something Hinata-What Naruto-Your the greatest girl I've ever met and I think your really cute...I take that back your beautiful Hinata's face turns so red She then hugs him and kisses him on the cheek Naruto-Hinata...  
>Hinata-You kissed me on the cheek it seems only right that I kiss you back on the cheek Naruto just smiles Naruto-I guess your right Naruto then hugs Hinata and kiss on the cheek once more.<br> 


	3. Confession

Chapter 3: Confession

(In Hinata s room)  
>Naruto and Hinata are sitting on her bed and talking.<br>Hinata-So how have you been this past week Naruto-Kun Naruto-Good even better now that I m here with you Hinata smiles Naruto-So yeah I ve had a good week Hinata-That s great Naruto-How about you?  
>Hinata then remembers seeing Naruto shirtless and blushes Hinata-It was good too.<br>Naruto-You know this is the first time I ve been inside of a girl s room Hinata-Really?  
>Naruto-Yeah and the first time I ve been on a girl s bed Hinata then blushes about the thought that crosses her mind Naruto-Are you okay?<br>Hinata-Yes why do you ask?  
>Naruto-Your face is turning red Hinata-Oh it s nothing I m just fine.<br>Naruto-Okay just making sure it s just that I . really care for you Hinata.  
>Hinata-I care for you too Naruto-Kun At that moment there is a knock on the door.<br>Hiashi-HINATA! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!  
>Hinata-Oh no, it s my father go hide!<br>Naruto was just stunned after hearing that the door was closed Many dirty thought crawled into his brain Hinata-Now!  
>Naruto finally snapped out of his trance and hid under the bed Hinata quickly goes to he door and unlocks it , letting Hiashi in.<br>Hiashi-You know I don t allow closed doors in my house Hinata-I know father I m I m sorry Hiashi-Is I m sorry all you know to say? You re pathetic Hearing that, from under the bed, Naruto s eyes widen in anger Hinata just lowers her head Hiashi-I heard you talking in here is someone else in here? ...Is it a boy you little w****!  
>This really angered Naruto, he sank his nail in to the floor Hinata-no there is no one on here Hiashi-There better not be!<br>He then leaves the room Naruto gets up from the floor and stands up to face Hinata Hinata is tearing up Naruto-Are you all right?  
>Hinata-Na . Naruto-Kun She falls into Naruto s arms Naruto holds her tight Naruto-Its okay Hinata everything will all right Hinata is crying on his shoulder Naruto then wipes Hinata s tears with his hand Hinata-Naruto-Kun Naruto-Hinata I have to tell you something Hinata-What?<br>Naruto-Hinata I I Lov At that very moment Neji comes in Neji-Hinata, Naruto the hokage wants to see both of you Hinata-Okay, (To Naruto) you can tell me late She then walks to the door Naruto-Yeah I hope I can (at the Hokage's office)  
>Hinata and Naruto enter the office.<br>Naruto then notices someone else is there Naruto-Shikamaru!What are you doing here?  
>Shikamaru-I was called up smart one Nartuo-Hey Grandma what's this all about?<br>Hinata and Shikamaru look shocked at how Naruto refers to the Hokage Tsunade-NARUTO I"M THE HOKAGE SHOW ME THE RESCPECT I DESERVE!  
>Naruto-Wel I'll be Hokage one day so I at your level of superity believe it!<br>Hinata-(In her mind)Wow he is so sure of himself...I just love him for that.  
>Naruto-Why is Shikamaru here with us?<br>Shikamaru-Hey why are you just complaining about me what about Hinata!  
>Naruto-I'm fine with having Hinata here.<br>Shikamaru-Oh I see how it is...You have the hots for Hinata!  
>Naruto-Uhhh... Shikamaru-I knew it you want to screw Hinata!<br>Naruto-(Blushing)Shut up Tsunade-Thats enough...now the reason I called you three here is to assign you a mission.  
>Naruto-Awesome!I haven't had a mission in weeks.<br>Shikamarua-What's the mission?  
>Tsunade-You three will go to the village of sand and escort a royal family from their home safely to the water village.<br>Naruto-Alright,you can count on us believe it!  
>(At th village gates)<br>Naruto-Time ti go o the sand village!  
>Shikamaru-Can you pipe down Naruto-Sorry I'm just so excited Shikamatu-this is such a drag.<br>Hinata-Would you two please quit it...  
>Naruto-Sure Hinata anything for you.<br>Shikamaru-Your just saying that to get in her pants Both NAruto and Hinata blush Naruto-Shut up!lets go They then go off Naruto,Shikamaru,and Hinata are jumping across tress to cover more ground.  
>Hinata then starts to lag behind Naruto-Are you okay Hinata Hinata-Yeah,I'm just tired thats more.<br>Naruto-Hey Shikamaru Shikamaru-What Naruto-Lets stop and set up camp Shikamaru-Why?  
>Naruto-Because...Hinata's tired Shikamaru-Fine(UNder breath)Fucking slowing us down that bitch...what a drag They then stop and sart to make camp Naruto-I'll go get some firewood.<br>He then leaving Shikamaru and Hinata alone.  
>Shikamaru-Hey Hinata Hinata-What?<br>Shikamaru-When are you going tell Naruto that you like him Hinata-I don't know what your talking about.  
>Shikamarua-Don't bullshit me Hinata everyone knowa that you like him.<br>Hinata-Everyone...  
>Shikamaru-Yup,Hey Hinata Hinata-Yes Shikamaru-Would you fuck Naruto?<br>Hinata just stays silent and blushes.  
>Shikamaru-Come on tell me or I'll tell Naruto you like him.<br>Hinata-No,Please Don't.  
>Shikamaru-Then tell me.<br>Hinata-Fine...I...would..  
>Shikamaru-Don't worry I can't tell him you dirty little secert.(In his mind)Man I should I ask her if she would give Naruto head,but that would too much.<br>Naruto then comes back with the firewood,he has a big grin on his face.  
>Naruto-I'm Back Hinata then runs into Naruto's arms.<br>Naruto-Well I guess you really missed me.  
>Shikamaru-(In his mind)Whoa she really would fuck him.<br>Naruto feels tears on his chest Naruto-Hinata...why are you crying?...(To Shikamaru)WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?  
>Shikamaru-Hey man I didn't do anything!<br>Hinata-He didn't do anything...it's was just you were for long while I started to think dreadful thoughts Naruto-Oh DOn'tworry Hinata I can take care of myself.  
>Hinata hugs him tighter.<br>Shikamaru-Hey I'm hunrgy Naruto-Shut up can't you see that Hinata is upset stop talking.  
>Hinata-It's okay I think we should all eat something.<br>Naruto-okay He then reaches into his bag and pulls out a box of ricecakes,he hands each of them one and gets one for himself.  
>Naruto-Enjoy.<br>Shikamaru-Thanks Shumckface Naruto-Don't make me regret giving you food.  
>Shikamaru-I'll shut up Naruto-Thank you (At Night)<br>Naruto-Well it looks like it's time to hit the hay.  
>Shikamaru-(Yawns)Guess your right.<br>Hinata-Yeah.  
>Naruto-I'll sleep with Hinata Shikamaru-Yeah I'm sure you'll fuck her brains out.<br>both Naruto and Hinata blush.  
>Naruto-Shut up!you know what I mean.<br>Shikamaru goes in one tent and Naruto and Hinata go in the other.  
>(Later that night)<br>Hinata wakes up and sees that Naruto is still fast kiss his cheek and eyes.  
>She then goes off to the takes off her colthes her jacket and slides down her pants and finally takes off her bra.<br>She gets in the water and stands under the waterfall.  
>(Back at the tent)<br>NAruto wakes up and sees that Hinata is gone Naruto-FUCK He quickly gets up and leaves the tent.  
>Naruto-I have to find her.<br>He then notices footsteps in the mud and he follows them to the waterfall.  
>Naruto-She must here(He then spots her)Hinata...<br>a little bit of blood comes out of his nose he couldn't believe his eyes Hinata in front of him completely perfect legs,her curvy hips,her sexy ass,her perfectly large was making Naruto hard and stiff.  
>Naruto-Hinata...AHHH(He slips and falls into the water)<br>Hinata quickly comes to his aid.  
>Hinata-(Blushing)Naruto-kun are you okay?<br>Naruto-Why aren't covering your self or running away...  
>Hinata-Because...Because I don't mind Naruto-...but...why Hinata-Because Naruto-kun there is I always wanted to tell you...since I was 12...it's also the why I don't mind you seeing me naked...it's because I...I love you Naruto-kun I love you so much.<br>Naruto-Hinata...I love you too.  
>They hug Naruto-Hinata Hinata-Yes Naruto-kun Naruto-When we finish this mission do you want to go on a date on me with me?<br>Hinata-Yes I would love to go on a date with you Naruto-kun.  
>Naruto then kisses Hinata's cheek.<br>The next moring Hinata wakes up what's on her mind is not her mission but her date with couldn't stop thinkning about it.  
>She couldn't help but to smile.<p>


	4. The First Date Part 1

Chapter 4: The First Date Part 1

*Author's note: Hey guys it's been a while since I posted a chapter.I was in the hospital recently and in my recovery I was unable to write, but I feel a lot better now. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for all the sentences being all crammed together. When I put the text file on the website it mucks up the text but I fixed that problem (I think) now without further a due here is chapter 4.*

(At Naruto's house)

Naruto is having trouble deciding what to wear on his date ever. He couldn't believe it…he was going on a date with the girl he loves. He looks at a black sleeveless shirt he picked out of his closet.

"Nah too reveling"

He puts it back and He grabs his black and orange and changes into it.

"She loves no matter what…it doesn't matter if I wear my usual outfit."

He goes to his kitchen. He opens a cabinet and pulls out a cup of instant ramen.

As he cooks it he checks his watch.

"I still got time."

He sits down and slowly eats the ramen, savoring every noodle

After finishing he gets up and stretches

"AHHH that was great!"

He then walks to his living room on sits down on the sofa and after a few moments he checks his watch.

"It's time."

He then gets up and leaves the room.

(At Hinata's house)

Hinata is front of her mirror looking at her dress that Sakura and Ino recently made her buy for her date with Naruto.

Flashback

Hinata as came back from the mission and walks to her house.

On her way there she spots Sakura and Ino talking, strangely not arguing. Sakura then notices Hinata.

"Hey Hinata"

"Hi Sakura"

Sakura asks"How was your mission"

Hinata blushing says "Good"

Sakura then questions her "Are you hiding something from me?"

Hinata shyly manages to say"No"

Sakura smirking says "Then why are you blushing"

Hinata not knowing what to say lets out "I…um" from her mouth

Sakura now exclaiming "Oh come on Hinata tell me!"

Ino then chimes in "Yeah tell us!"

Hinata finally gives in "Okay…I…. I told Nar…. Naruto-Kun that I love him…"

Ino gasping says "NO WAY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS GREAT!"

Sakura then says "Awww that's so sweet and what did Naruto say?" adding emphasize on the last part of her sentence

Hinata shyly musters the courage to say "He told me that…. he loves me too."

"Awww " Sakura says

"And he asked me…out on a date…" Hinata added

"Oh my God and what are you going to wear!" Sakura said, now exclaiming

Hinata plainly says "Well my regular clothes I guess."

Sakura Shouting "On your first date…NO…this a special occasion let's go shopping! Come on Ino"

Ino then exclaims "Right behind you!"

Hinata now kind of surprised says "Wait how did you know this was my first date?"

"Oh Hinata, we know you more than you think." Sakura says laughing

Back to the present

Hinata looks at herself at the mirror one last time and then she leaves the room.

She is walking in the hallway until Neji stops her.

"Where you going all dressed like that?" Neji says noticing his cousin is wearing a dress.

"I have a da…date" Hinata responds

"With ...Naruto?" He asks

"Ye…yes" Hinata answers shyly

Neji then coldly says "Your father would not approve"

Hinata musters to say "I…I know…."

Neji then exclaims "Then why are you dating him!.. Huh! …What No Answer! So typical of you Hinata" nearly spiting the words in Hinata's face.

Hinata then frimly says "because I love him."

Neji's expression of shock soon surfaces his face; his shy cousin stood her ground and pretty much told him off.

Hinata then quickly leaves the Hyuga Compound. She walks down a path to were Naruto told her to met him she arrives she sees that Naruto is already there.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-Kun!"

She runs to him and hugs him.

"Sorry for being late I got held up by Neji"

"You don't have to apologize for everything, come on let's go".

They then make their way to the ramen shop hand in hand.

"You know something, I can't believe that I didn't tell you this when I first saw you….You look absolutely beautiful."

Hinata couldn't help but to blush.

Chapter end


	5. The First Date Part 2

Chapter 5: The First Date Part 2: The Ramen Shop

Naruto and Hinata walk into the ramen shop, and Ichiraku greets them."Naruto looks like you have some company" said Ichiraku. "She's my date" Naruto replied smiling. Hinata merely blushed. Ichiraku then asks "So Naruto do you want something different today since this is a special occasion?"Naruto takes a while to think and finally says "Nah I'll just have the usual".Ichiraku then turns to Hinata "How about you; what do you want?" "What ever Naruto-Kun is having "she replies. "Ok" Ichiraku happily says as he heads to the back to prepare the food."So Naruto is this your first date?" Hinata shyly asks."Yeah" he responds…"Is this your first date?" he then adds. Hinata manages to squeal "Y…yes…" and blushes. "Why are you blushing…that's nothing to be embarrassed about", he then lightly touches Hinata cheek. The warmth of his hand travels through her body. Naruto then begins to speak again "To be honest I think you really cute when you blush". Hinata then lays her hand on Naruto's. This warmth she was feeling…she knew it had to be love.

For a few minutes Naruto lightly caressed Hinata's cheek while Hinata laid her hand on his. They didn't say a word to each other…they didn't need to…they both knew they had the same feeling….the same emotion flowing out their hearts. Ichiraku then brings them their bowls of ramen."There you go". Naruto and Hinata both turn to face their bowls. Naruto was the first one to stick his chop sticks into the bowl and start to chow down, Hinata waited a while to follow Naruto's lead and start eating."You know something Hinata I feel kind of bad for not wearing anything different for our first date…I mean look at you, you look amazing". Hinata then says" It's okay, it wasn't really my idea to wear this…Ino and Sakura made buy this dress telling me I had to wear something different that I usually wear". Naruto laughs saying "Aw those two sure do like to making do stuff they want". Hinata lightly chuckles while saying "Yeah… and Naruto…", "Yes Hinata?", "I think you great just how you are". Naruto's only response was smile but that was all Hinata needed.

Naruto and Hinata had finished their ramen but stayed to talk, there was no one there but them (Except for Ichiraku) they decide to take advantage of the privacy. Naruto told Hinata stories from when he left the leaf village and trained with pervy sage. Some of stories humored Hinata, but others missed their mark, instead of making her laugh other stories created an awkward silence quickly broken by Naruto starting to tell a another story. Hinata also told stories. She had a lot of experiences when she goes on missions with her team. Naruto was impressed of how much stronger Hinata was become."Wow Hinata you've really pulled through.". "It's all thanks to you Naruto-Kun… you inspired me to keep going and keep getting stronger." Naruto then says "Your welcome…and I want to thank you…for this amazing night…but I wonder if it would taste better than the ramen." "What?" Hinata asks. Naruto then slowly leans over to Hinata and kisses her lips. "Get a room, you two" Ichiraku jokingly remarked but the words never made it to Naruto and Hinata. They were too overwhelmed by the warmth and tenderness that was their first kiss.

Sorry for such a short chapter.I promise the next one will be much longer =)


End file.
